wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Betsy
Betsy is a zombie girl,who is a glitch.And she is from the Living Dead Raceaway (Game). And she get's bullied by Jennocide and all of the other Living Dead racers,because she is a glitch.Her racing kart is called the Ghost-Kart (made to sound like go-kart). Death Certificate After all guests lie quite dead Little Betsy was feeling so fine Until one by one they arose On a feast of her flesh they did dine Biography Betsy:The Zombie Glitchie '' ''Little Betsy so scary-cute in her little black dress,got scrapped from the Living Dead Raceaway.Now she roams around the Living Dead Raceaway,trying to find a way to get on the racing track,but Queen Creepy is out to stop her at all costs! Betsy's racing kart Betsy's racing kart is called the Ghost-Kart and was made in the Ghoulimize your very own racing kart and is ghostly grey and misty.The Ghost-Kart is made from Halloween candy. Memorable Quotes *''I just want to race like you Jennocide!'' *''S-S-stop don't h-hurt him! (to Pixie and Abbey) *Why do you hate me so much?! *''I-I am not a glitch! *(Catch phrase) Zombie-Tastic! *I have got a death certificit though Jennocide,here it is! *Jennocide,Agatha,Teddy! Welcome! Take a seat! Make sure you wear your sunglasses,because this is a shocker... *HEY JENNOCIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DEATH CERTIFICIT?! *I died from getting eaten by zombies why'yda ask me? *But...I didn't die from being a glitch,you have to believe me! *SILENCE! Whoever bullied me or even said a word mean to me shall be...EXECUTED!!!!!!!! *Sour Pumpkin! get the axes,give them to me and stand back there may be blood on the floor! *YES I AM SURE,JUST HURRY UP PLEASE! *Jennocide! I am only joking! Stop crying! (Laughs) *Hello,I am Betsy,the gl-glitch in the Living Dead Raceaway (Game)! Reltionships and friends Fang The Sniper: Betsy has feelings for this gameless weasel,and when something goes wrong for Fang,Betsy is always the first one,to help Fang out.When Jennocide bullies Fang and calls him a 'gameless hedgehog',Betsy tries her best to stop them from bullying him. Claire Gummy-Goober: When Claire and Betsy first met,they immedetly became close friends,but Claire sometimes struggles choosing her friendship between Betsy and Strawbetty Muttonfudge,but Claire betrays Betsy by helping Jennocide,delete Betsy's code so she can not race. Torvald Batterbutter: Betsy always get's along with this little recolour.When Torvald is having problems trying to convice Rancis Fluggerbutter to love her,Betsy always tries to help Torvald out. Jennocide: Betsy get's bullied by Jennocide and all of the other Living Dead racers,because Betsy is a glitch,Jennocide and all of the others like calling her the 'Zombie Glitchie'. Trivia *Her storyline is very similar to Vanellope Von Schweetz from Sugar Rush. *Her racing kart (The Ghost-Kart) is a grey and misty recolour of Vanellope's racing kart 'The Candy Kart'. *She seems to be best friends with Fang The Sniper,Torvald Batterbutter and Claire Gummy-Goober. *All of the other Living Dead racers meanly say Betsy died from being a glitch,when she didn't. *She died from getting eaten by zombies. *Apparently,when Betsy was alive she was a brunette,not a orange/ginger.She also wore a black tracksuit,not a Victorian dress and hat. *For some reason she does not rule the Living Dead Raceaway 2,her little sister Chello does instead. *She is rivals,with the President of the Little Apple Ride,Leah. *From her first leader title Princess Betsy Anne Zombilina,it is shown her middle name is possibly Anne.Also,it is a possibility,that her surname is Zombilina,or maybe Zombie. Gallery betsylll.jpg PrincessBetsy.jpg|Betsy in her princess form BetsyLOL.jpg|Betsy being chosen to race with. Chews.jpg|Betsy on the Living Dead Raceaway selection screen! Bet.png|Betsy with her Ghost-Kart Besty by aly.png|By Aly Parris Chibi Betsy.png|Chibi Betsy by Wreck-ItEve105 by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Merch Gallery LivingdeaddollsBetsy.JPG|Betsy doll Category:Living Dead Raceaway stuff Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Living Dead Raceaway racers Category:Glitches Category:Females Category:Living Dead Raceaway citizens Category:Princesses Category:Characters